Face tomorrow, tomorrow's not yesterday
by MadiBuzz
Summary: One-shot based on Laryngitis episode during Kurt's attempt at being straight. Hummelberry friendship. Includes the song Darlin by Avril Lavigne. Second story of mine, read and review?


**Hey everybody! My second fanfic so far, just another little one shot because I'm just starting out and want to work on portraying the characters well and whatnot before I work with plot development. Like I said, this is only my second story so far, and I know it sucks beyond belief so reviews are greatly appreciated. Sort of based on Laryngitis, but different. (I.e Rachel isn't sick.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of the characters mentioned in this story. I also don't own **_**Darlin, **_**a song by Avril Lavigne written in italics in the story.**

As the music came to an end , twelve faces sporting identical looks of horror and surprise simultaneously stared in shock at the pale boy who had just finished his song.

Kurt Hummel, of all people, who was standing before them in a baseball cap, a pale blue shirt, a vest, and jeans nearly loose enough to fall off, looked far more like a trucker than the runway model he usually resembled.

And after hearing him sing John Mellencamp's "Pink House" just moments ago, the same question danced across each and every teenager's head: _What happened to the real Kurt_? _And who the hell is this guy? _Well, everybody except for Brittany. She was still lost in her own world, swooning over Kurt.

"Mr. Schuester..." "Yes Rachel?" Not surprisingly, the smallest girl with the biggest voice was the first to speak up. Even a diva like herself had no trouble figuring out if something was wrong, especially in Glee club. Besides, despite a small rivalry for solos, she didn't hate Kurt. Not in the least, although she wouldn't admit it. Something had to be done, and all of Glee club, even Rachel, knew it

"I know our assignment for this week was to find a song to express where we are in our lives right now but there's someone more important I think I need to say something to- through music, of course. I could have it ready by tomorrow if you wouldn't mind hearing it."

"Go for it." came the reply from a weary and somewhat confused Mr. Schuester.

The next afternoon, there was a comfortable buzz in the choir room and all seemed normal- except for Kurt, still clad in his baseball cap and baggy jeans, his left hand intertwined in Brittany's.

"Okay guys, time to get going. Rachel, you had something to share?" Mr. Schuester greeted them with a small smile and motioned for Rachel

In the blink of an eye, Rachel had already walked to the front of the room, whispered something to the band and taken her usual spot in front of the piano. "Kurt?" she said, gazing at him with hopeful eyes. "Yeah?" he replied in an overly gruff tone, an _I-don't-care _sort of expression on his face. "This is for you, in case you don't figure it out." she said in a bittersweet sort of way. He paused to consider what the soloist had just said. He didn't have much time to think after that, as the song began almost instantly afterwards.

_Darlin,_

_You're hiding in the closet once again_

_Start smiling_

Although he knew perfectly well what Rachel was singing about, Kurt looked around the room nervously as if totally clueless, doing his best to look nonchalant.

_I know you're trying real hard not to turn your head away_

_Pretty darlin, face tomorrow _

_Tomorrows not yesterday_

_Yesterday_

_Oh, oh_

_Pretty please, I know it's a drag_

_Wipe your eyes and put up your head_

_I wish you could be happy instead_

_There's nothing else I can do than love you the best that I can_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_That I can_

_Oh, oh_

Coming from the mouth of anyone else the song may have been slightly touching to Kurt at best. From Rachel Berry, it was a different story. If anyone could solve a problem with solely the power of song, it was obvious Rachel was up to it.

_You're not the only one who's been through_

_I've been there alone and now so are you_

_I just want you to know_

_Want you to know it's not your fault_

_It's not your fault_

_your fault your fault  
>It's not your fault<br>_

_your fault_

_your fault_

_your fault_

_Pretty please, I know it's a drag_

_Wipe your eyes and put up your head_

_I wish you could be happy instead_

_There's nothing else I can do than love you the best that I can_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_That I can_

_Pretty please, I know it's a drag_

_Wipe your eyes and put up your head_

_I wish you could be happy instead_

_There's nothing else I can do than love you the best that I can_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_That I can_

Kurt sighed. He knew she was right. And he could tell she meant what she sang, judging by the tears of emotion running down her tan face.

_Darlin,_

_You're hiding in the closet once again_

_Start smiling_

By the end of the song, each of the 11 pairs of eyes in the room were fixed on either Rachel, or Kurt, who had dropped the straight-guy facade and was looking hard into Rachel's eyes. Slowly, he removed his baseball cap and left the room, wrapping Rachel in a quick hug before he reached the door. She was the only one to hear the "Thank you" he had whispered just moments ago.

**And that's it! I know it doesn't seem like something Rachel would do, I loved this song and felt it could be sung to express Kurt's situation. Thoughts?**


End file.
